


Traumatized

by thecheckers



Series: The Rooftop [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this at three AM, M/M, So yeah, but just like the other one, idk if this is nearly as good as the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheckers/pseuds/thecheckers
Summary: After what happened on the rooftop, Connor seems off. One night, he knocks on your door and you can just tell he needs someone to be there for him.





	Traumatized

**Author's Note:**

> uwu get ready for sad android boy

In the days after the events on top of the Stratford Tower, Connor seemed... off. He fidgeted with his coin much more and seemed wary of guns. This wasn’t like him at all. You’d asked him if he was okay, but he just told you he was fine and brushed you off. It didn’t stop you from worrying about him though. 

One night, you were laying in bed, unable to sleep, no matter how hard you tried. You’d burned some lavender incense and taken some melatonin but neither seemed to help. You just laid in your bed, thinking and worrying about Connor. It felt like you were just about to pass out from exhaustion when you heard a knock at your front door. You looked over at the clock on your nightstand. Three am? Who could that possibly be? You put on a pair of slippers and shuffled into the living room to open the door. 

“Connor?” You asked groggily. 

“Y/n, apologies for... bothering you at such an hour. Is it alright if I come in?” You moved out of the doorway. 

“Of course, Connor. Come in, come in.” You waved him in and he stopped right in the middle of the living room. You sighed. “Come on, sit down on the couch.” You sat down yourself and patted the seat beside you. Connor was just staring at the quarter in his hands. Something was majorly off. Was it all because of what had happened on the roof? He remained staring at his hands and started rolling the quarter across his knuckles. 

“Connor, what’s wrong?” You scooched closer to him and put your hand on his, stopping it from rolling the quarter. He looked up at you and his eyes were watery. 

“Y-y/n, I keep... I keep reliving what happened on the roof.” You knew it. After all, anyone would be fucked up if that had happened to them. 

“Connor, that’s... I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Why? Why is this happening?” You sighed at him. 

“You’ve experienced some major trauma and you definitely have PTSD because of it. Just... Just know that I’ll be here for you.” You saw a ghost of a smile pass across his face but it immediately returned to where it had been. 

“Y/n, I- I don’t want to die. I don’t ever want to feel that again.” You knew these were serious signs that he was becoming deviant but now was definitely not the time to bring that up. He needed consoling and that’s what you would give him. Connor must have taken your silence and your look as you being sick of him being there because he stood up and slipped his coin in his pocket and wiped his eyes. 

“Thank you so much for this, y/n. I- I’ll be on my way and l- leave you be. Good night.” He was still a bit choked up and more tears replaced the ones he’d wiped away. You stood abruptly and grabbed his hand as he was about to leave. 

“Connor, you don’t have to leave. I- I can tell you need someone around tonight. I don’t want you doing anything rash. You can stay the night here. I know you don’t need to sleep, but you can have my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.” Connor frowned. 

“Y/n, th- this is your house. I cannot take your bed. And as you stated, I don’t need to sleep.” You sighed and squeezed his hand. 

“Just sleep in the bed, Connor. I’ll be perfectly fine out here.” He nodded and you pulled him into a tight hug, just like that day on the rooftop. He put his face in the crook of your neck and you felt tears falling on your shoulder. You whispered in his ear, “Remember, Connor. I’ll be here for you. Always.” He nodded against your neck and you stayed like that for a bit more before you pulled away and put your hands on his shoulders. 

“Let me go get some sheets and a pillow for myself and then you can go lie down.” He nodded and you went to the closet in the hallway to grab a sheet or two and grabbed your pillow from your room. You tossed them onto the couch and looked up at Connor. “Goodnight, Connor.” He smiled softly. 

"Goodnight, y/n.” You pecked him softly on the cheek and you saw a small blue blush form on his cheeks before he turned away. You smiled as he walked into your room. You looked at the clock above your TV. Damn. It was 4:30 already. At least you had tomorrow off from work. You made your bed on the couch and curled up, falling asleep rather quickly. 

You jolted awake when you heard a yell from your bedroom. You got up and glanced at the clock as you made your way to your room. You’d only been asleep about 40 minutes. Damn. You knocked on the door and pushed it open. 

“Connor? You alright?” You saw his shaking form on your bed, with his arms wrapped around his legs. You crawled onto the bed and put your hand on his back. 

“Connor?” He gasped for air as he sobbed, even though he didn’t necessarily have to breathe. 

“I- it happened again. I felt like I was dying.” You sighed, upset that he had to go through this. He was the last person in the world to deserve this, even if he had killed people and hunted down deviant androids. 

“It’ll be alright, Connor. Just focus on my hand on your back. You’re still alive, and I’m right here.” He nodded and his sobbing subsided somewhat. You got off the bed and stood up to go back to the living room when he said your name softly. 

“Y/n. W- will you stay here?” You turned to face him in the doorway and looked at his face that was barely illuminated by the minimal light coming from the living room. He looked utterly distraught. 

“Of course, Connor.” You walked back over to the bed and got under the covers, laying down. Connor repeated your actions and you grabbed his hand. 

"Everything’ll be alright.” He smiled and his eyes darted across your face, seeming to memorize every detail of it. 

“Thank you, y/n.” You smiled. 

“Of course, Connor. I’d never imagine leaving you alone in this state.” Your eyes started to flutter shut and you felt his arm make its way around your waist. Right as you were drifting off, you heard him speak softly. 

“Goodnight, y/n.” His grip tightened on you and he fell asleep shortly after you did.


End file.
